1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical cables including a plurality of coaxial conductors and more particularly to an aircraft type tow cable of reduced size including conductors for both electrical and optical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional aircraft tow cables used in connection with towed bodies, such as drones, provide an electrical connection between the aircraft and the towed body to supply power and control the various devices in the towed body. This allows high voltage power supplies, control circuitry and heavy signal processing equipment to be removed from the towed body and placed on the aircraft. This significantly reduces the size and cost of the towed body while substantially increasing its technical capabilities.
The size of the cable is a critical element in reducing aerodynamic drag and therefore the ultimate size of the towed body and the load on the aircraft. Typically the tow cables include a set of electrical conductors arranged about a central non-metallic strength member or the set of conductors are encased by one or more external strength members and which are futher protected by an outer protective covering or cladding.